Running from Death
by HouseofFlies
Summary: Sakura is the Navigator on The Black Pearl, the most beautiful ship in the Caribbean, and after two years she feels her journey is just beginning. But storms are gathering and it's only a matter of time until she falls, and with no wings to catch her. Follows The Curse of the Black Pearl. Please Review!


The evening breeze caressed her soft skin, tinting her hair and clothes with unmistakable scent of the sea. She felt unstoppable. The moonlight reflecting in the waters to her left and to her right the last specs of light from an Island they were passing on this venture into the unknown.

She almost heard the ocean whispering her name, calling her. It had done since she was little girl, back when she dreamed of being on the sea more than she was on land.

"Sakura." It called to her like she imagined a lover would. Sensual and tempting.

She was still only young, taken on as an apprentice of sorts, that was the only way she could explain it. Given a job to do and a shelter to live in. However that had been two years ago, she had to keep reminding herself she wasn't still that nervous girl anymore,but that she was a woman. A strong one at that, at least that what some told her as they compared her to the women they would take advantage of in the towns they raided.

The delicate points of her mouth turned up in a small smile. She hadn't done half bad. Climbing up the ranks from cabin boy, or as she often joked the Captains rum runner, to gunner and finally navigator. Of course, there were those jealous minds who whispered about her in the shadows. She'd caught wind of them on more than one accession, subtlety not being the main strength of some crew members. They had accused her of getting along a bit too well with her Captain, but she couldn't help that he had become a friend to her. Or that he too could call her name just like the sea would...tempting...irresistible...However she stayed out of the rumours neither denying them or confirming them. They were probably all just jealous that they hadn't climbed up in rank as fast as a woman had.

"Sakura?" Her thoughts were broken by the sound of her name, this time it sounding much more real than just her mind interpreting the wind.

Turning, she saw the bold master she'd been trained by for the past two years and her eyes narrowed. She'd considered him a good man, a decent man, for a pirate anyway. A man she would not be scared to approach if she did not know how to do something on board. He'd been so kind, not taking advantage of her like she'd first he would have, but slowly transforming her into the woman she was today. The woman she was proud to be.

That was until he'd approached her last night with a proposition which had the potential to change that whole perspective.

"Have you changed you mind yet, Miss Barker?" His rough voice cutting through the peaceful night made her shiver instead of warming her with the feeling of good company. She hated when people called her 'Miss', more so when they followed it with her surname. It made her feel like a child being scolded.

"If I hadn't...would it make a different, Hector?" She mocked him by speaking the name she guessed he hated to go by. At least that's what she guessed. She'd called him it once and been told to call him Barbossa for the rest of her days in his care. But she ignored him, she liked first names better, they were much more personal. And Barbossa couldn't deny that each time it slipped from her lips, he fought a smile.

"No' quite, no." Barbossa laughed and walked to stand by the girls side now the tension was broken. She was more than just a beauty to look at in that way, no man she knew would feel uncomfortable to approach her. Although for an unwelcome member of company, well Barbossa had seen her fight off many men that had advanced. "But I wouldn't be a gentleman without first asking the opinion of a woman." He noticed Sakura turned her head away from the approaching ocean just long enough to smirk at him.

"Don't patronise me Barbossa. We both know the input of a woman holds less value than a penny in this World." She wasn't pouting because a woman had to be a woman because that was a heap of poppycock. No one stopped a woman, or a man for instance, from being all that they could be apart from themselves. So instead she let a small chuckle erupt from her mouth.

"Aye lass, but you are not just some woman." The words were meant to be like pure silk running over her skin, or the freshest water running down her parched throat. He was trying to sweeten her up, bring her over to his side.

"Do not try and win me over with flattery Barbossa." Sakura smiled, never taking her concentration on keeping the Pearl steady. She was only new as a navigator, still being tutored by her Captain and relying strongly on him to still give the headings. "We both know that shall not make me any more of your friend."

Barbossa been her guardian for the most part, before he had taken her in as his own item to protect. That's one reason why things would be better without him around, he would finally be in with a chance of claiming her and as much more as a friend. Sakura would no long she him as the fatherly figure she'd abandoned back on shore, he'd make her see the light and the future she could have should she choose him.

"But I thought we were friends Sakura?" He reached out to touch her shoulder but withdrew his hand when she flinched away at the slightest touch. Hector felt the anger start to pulse through his veins but kept it hidden. The topic first brought up by him had been dropped but it seemed that it still clouded the girls mind.

"Is there such a thing as friendship with people like us?" Sakura asked, pure honesty lacing her words. She could watch him out the corner of her eyes from her position next to him but dared not to look at him, fearing he would be able to manipulate her with just one look into her navy eyes.

Her dark chestnut hair was blown back from her face, some strands highlighted a brassy blonde from the time she spent in the near constant sun. And he admired her secretly, memorising each curve of her jaw, each speck of grey which turned her eyes into the night sky. Hoping he would never have to imagine her beauty for it should always be there in front of him.

"I'd hope so Sakura." Barbossa spoke in a mere whisper. "Even men such as myself need one person close to them who they can trust."

Finally, she turned to him and studied his face. All he was able to gather from her featured was their harsh appearance, warning him this was not something to be took lightly. She really was thinking about it.

"And that person isn't Jack?" He could hear her bitterness loud and clear, more prominent than the scar which ran down the right side of her face from her hair line to the corner of her eyes. The mark was straight and clean but visible, remaining pale against her tanned skin. But it did not alter her beauty, if anything, it enhanced it. Showing she'd lived more of a life than most 20 year olds, she'd been part of her own adventure already and he liked a girl with a past of history. No one knew how she got it though, and not many cared seeing as almost every man on the vessel has scared, each with a story behind it.

"No lass." He shook his head slowly and watched how the disappointment flooded her face, but she only let it show for a second. "Besides, you know my reasoning for this. I'd be-"

"Twice the Captain he ever could be." Sakura cut him off, already having heard the exact sentence from him before that day. "I know."

"But you could be that person Sakura...think of it. Sakura Barker, first mate of The Black Pearl. The real pirate threat in the whole of the Caribbean." For all she knew that could have been a lie. All of it a tempting delusion to get her too agree but a month later she could be thrown overboard as well. First mate might not even be an option, he could end up chucking her back down below. But then she did crave it, how many female first mates could you count? But it was too much of a risk. "It could be all yours lass. We'd be free without him leading us to worthless places. He thinks not of his crew but only of himself." Something snapped in her then and her jaw sharpened.

"I'm aware what you believe, but that does not make it true." She secured the helm with a rope and suddenly walked forward, her feet hitting the deck heavy with the frustration she felt.

"Suka?" Hector called after her and she already heard him following her until they were at the bottom of the stair on the main deck. There was still no one around, the rest of the crew sleeping at the other end of the ship.

"Do not call me that!" She hissed and snapped her head towards him. "Do what you want Barbossa. But be well aware that I shall take no part in it and I do not agree." She would stand up to him, do something. But she already knew he had all of the crew behind him and her opinion would do nothing. If anything, knowing she backed him would just strengthen his want. She would have to stand and watch who she considered as a friend be beaten, and afterwards accept a title she hadn't earned fairly. None of it seemed fair.

"Fair enough lass. You had your chance." Barbossa's glare pierced her and Sakura found herself almost wanting to cower.

"What? You going to get rid of me too." It was like she spat on him and before he did something he would regret, Hector walked away and down to the hold below them.

Sakura stood, her breathing heavy causing her chest to rise and fall greatly. She didn't know what was going to happen but she new that it would all start tomorrow night, after sundown. Hector was too much of a coward to address Jack from the front, instead he was going to hit him from behind in dark. She'd just have to wait until then, acting normal, to see what her fate would bring.

"Love?" Sakura jumped, spinning around to face the door to the Captains Cabin. And there he stood, eyes bright and full of adventure and youth. He only wore his shirt and breeches, boots climbing to near his knees, welcoming sight of calmness on his face which was nice to see for her.

"Jack." It wasn't until she spoke that she realised how breathless she was. She noticed his face wash over with confusion as his eyes ran over her whole body.

"You alright?"

"Yes, just...slipped." Lying was a good skill she'd picked up on the Pearl, mostly thanks to the man in front of her.

"Ah, well..." Jack lit up again and stepped a bit further out of his cabin until his hand held her cheek and his eyes gazed down into hers. "Why don't you, if you can manage, go get us some rum and then join me in my cabin? Savvy?" The seduction ran off his tongue like it was a natural skill and she was stupid enough to fall for it.

"For what reason, Captain Sparrow?" Her smirk was undeniable and she tried to step back as Jack advanced but he had her backed up against the stair railing.

"A lesson of course." He smiled. Jack was a good man, as much as he womanised and drank, that didn't take away from the fact Sakura thought he was a good man at heart. As good as a pirate could be anyway.

"Indeed Jack." She laughed every so slightly and pushed him back, placing a hand on his hard chest, until she could slice out from between him and head for the rum cellar. All of the talk with Barbossa could be forgotten if it meant making one more memory with Jack.


End file.
